1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to the field of abrading solid, generally spherical objects, particularly bowling balls, to an essentially perfectly spherical shape. More specifically, such abrasion is affected by rotation of opposed concave abrasion blocks which receive and support said bowling ball. As the abrasive blocks are rotated by motors, the asymmetrical ball is frictionally moved and abraded by the sanding disks.
2. Related Art.
Bowling balls are invariably worn and damaged in the course of normal use and transport. In use, balls are first skidded upon their release until friction against the lane imparts a rolling motion. Finger holes drilled into the balls compel the ball to land and be abraded in the same location with a resultant flat spot which increases over time and use. Also with time and use, lane oil impregnates into, and accumulates upon, the ball and adversely effects its performance. In the course of travel and storage, other damage such as chips and dents typically occurs with attendant deterioration of ball performance. Thus, balls require resurfacing and rerounding from time to time to maintain good performance.
Related art of this category is embodied in machines comprised of three essential elements: (1) a plurality of concave sanding blocks; (2) a motor or motors to rotate the sanding blocks; and (3) support structure for the preceding elements. Additional or less typical components include mechanical adjustments, electrical controls, slurry systems, and pneumatic cleaning devices.
Regarding the first element, some form of concave sanding blocks is usual, but not universal, to the field of ball abrading devices. U.S. Pat. No. 2,405,344 to Cloutier discloses a configuration of six "bowl-shaped members" with a "flexible abrasive" surface. U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,578 to Mushkin discloses an opposed pair of grinding heads, each with "a cup-like cylindrical shell" and a replaceable "abrasive conical interior element". A "Sphere Lapping Machine and Method" described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,884 to Thompson discloses lapping by "a plurality of hollow laps". U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,448 to Akahane discloses three concave "polishing dishes or lopping cups". U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,896 to Haus et al. discloses three "cone-shaped abrading cups", each having an "annular abrading area". Not abrading by way of concave sanding blocks is the "Bowling Ball Resurfacing Machine" described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,164 to Albin et al. which, instead, "rotates a sanding disc".
Regarding motors for rotating the concave abrasion blocks, various configuration are disclosed in the related art. Cloutier discloses a single motor connected by a belt to an elliptical gear which imparts "reciprocation and rotation" to the bottom one of the six "bowl-shaped members". Similarly, Mushkin and Thompson each drive only one shaft and concave abrasion block, imparting all motion to the ball through that single propulsion. Haus, in the reference of which Applicant is aware that is most like the subject invention, discloses a separate drive motor for each of those three abrasion cups.
Regarding support structures of related art, each of the inventions referenced here is configured to accommodate its particular method and components. Of some relevance to the subject invention are the flushing systems set forth in certain references. Mushkin discloses pneumatic nozzles for moving swarf out of the abrasion areas. Thompson discloses a motor-agitated slurry basin which causes "slurry to be splashed upwardly against the under surface of the sphere". Haus discloses a "funnel shaped container" for dripping a limited amount of "lubricating liquid such as water".